Amazing Adventures 01
[[Datei:TMNT AA 01.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT: Amazing Adventures'' #1]]Amazing Adventures'' #1''' (inoffizieller Titel: "Zodiac, Part 1") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Amazing Adventures''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 19. August 2015 * Ausgabe: TMNT: Amazing Adventures #1 * Story: Landry Q. Walker * Zeichnungen: Chad Thomas *'Farben': Heather Breckel *'Text': Shawn Lee *'Editorarbeiten': Bobby Curnow Kontinuität '''[[Liste der Amazing Adventures-Comics|Zur ''Amazing Adventures Comic-Liste]] * Vorheriges Kapitel: - * Nächstes Kapitel: "Zodiac, Part 2" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|300px|Freund und Feind gegen Freund und FeindTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Raphael **Donatello **Michelangelo *Splinter/Hamato Yoshi *Shredder **Fishface *Pigeon Pete *Zodiac **Karai/Kiba **Leatherhead **Tyler Rockwell **Rahzar **Tiger Claw **Bebop **Dr. Cluckingsworth Handlung thumb|left|160px|Ein unerwarteter AngriffEines Nachts halten sich die Turtles an den New Yorker Flussdocks auf, und zwar mit einem bestimmten Ziel: Verschiedenen Berichten zufolge wurde anscheinend Dr. Cluckingsworth in dieser Gegend gesichtet. Während sie nach einer Spur ihrer gefiederten Freundin Ausschau halten, empfängt Donatello mit seinem Mutagenspürgerät ein merkwürdiges Energiesignal, und zugleich sehen sie verblüfft, wie plötzlich Fishface voller Panik aus einem Lagerhaus und in den Fluss flüchtet, dicht gefolgt von Cluckingsworth. Als die Turtles von Cluckingsworth eine Erklärung verlangen, stößt das Huhn stattdessen ein donnerndes Gegacker aus, welches die Turtles k.o. gehen lässt. Aber kurz bevor Donatello das Bewusstsein vollständig verliert, kann er noch einen seltsam geformten Schuh mit einem radförmigen Symbol erblicken, welcher von einer unbekannten Person getragen wird, die sich seltsam mit Cluckingsworth unterhält... thumb|160px|Der ÜberraschungsgastNachdem die Turtles ihr Bewusstsein wiedererlangt haben, diskutieren sie im Versteck eifrig über Cluckingsworths Angriff. Bei seinen Nachforschungen kann Donatello nur einen Ansatzpunkt über das von ihm gesehene Symbol finden: Es handelt sich dabei um das Zeichen des chinesischen Kalenders mit den zwölf Tierkreiszeichen. Splinter zeigt sich an diesem Ergebnis äußerst interessiert und begleitet seine Söhne zur Spurensuche zum Lagerhaus. Dort verkündet er nach kurzer Untersuchung, dass er weiß, was hinter der ganzen Sache steckt... als vollkommen unerwartet ein arg zugerichteter Shredder zu ihnen stößt und erklärt, dass er ein Wörtchen mit ihm wechseln möchte! thumb|left|240px|Ein alter Feind ist zurückSpontan greifen die Turtles ihren Erzfeind an, doch selbst in seinem angeschlagenen Zustand ist der Shredder den Vier immer noch haushoch überlegen. Zur Überraschung der Turtles gebietet Splinter dem Kampf Einhalt, und er und der Shredder tauschen auf Japanisch ein paar knappe, aber wissensgeladene Worte aus. Dann stößt auf einmal ein völlig aufgeregter Pigeon Pete von Himmel herab und verkündet, dass jemand Leatherhead und Rockwell angegriffen hat, was Splinters und Shredders Befürchtungen bestätigt: Ein alter Bekannter von ihnen, ein gewisser Zodiac, ist in der Stadt erschienen und trachtet anscheinend danach, die Kräfte der chinesischen Tierkreiszeichen in sich zu vereinigen. Zodiac hat sich bereits die Kräfte des Pferdes, des Hasen, des Ochsen und des Schafs angeeignet, und kidnappt nun Mutanten, die die fehlenden Tierkreiszeichen repräsentieren, darunter auch Shredders Gefolgsleute Karai, Tiger Claw, Rahzar, Bebop... und das einzige Symbol, welches ihm noch fehlt, wäre die Ratte. thumb|180px|Zodiac am ZielKaum ist diese Erkenntnis gefallen, werden die Turtles, Splinter, Shredder und Pete von ihren vermissten Freunden und Gefolgsleuten angegriffen, welche sich alle unter Zodiacs Kontrolle befinden. Während Pete sein Heil in der Flucht sucht, stellt sich der Rest der Gruppe notgedrungen gemeinsam gegen diese Bedrohung zum Kampf (auch wenn Raphael zwischendurch ein weiteres Mal versucht - und damit scheitert -, den Shredder fertigzumachen). Dann taucht auch Zodiac persönlich auf, und Splinter versucht ihn anzugreifen; doch bevor er ihn erreichen kann, beschießt Zodiac ihn mit einer eigenartigen Maschine - und zum Schrecken der Turtles reiht Splinter sich, vollkommen von seinem Feind beherrscht, bei Zodiacs anderen Sklaven ein! Produktionsfehler *In dieser Geschichte benennt der Shredder Rahzar und Bebop untypischerweise bei den Spitznamen, die ihnen Michelangelo verpasst hat, während er in der Original-Fernsehserie stets deren richtigen Namen benutzt. Trivia *Gemessen an der Handlung der 2012 Serie setzt diese Geschichte irgendwann nach den Ereignissen von "Battle for New York - Part 2" ein. Neudruckversionen *''Amazing Adventures'' TPB #1 (Februar 2016) *''TMNT: The Meeting of the Mutanimals'' (Hardcover; November 2016) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *TBA Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Amazing Adventures)